


sleeplessly embracing

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: Bodhi opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what had woken him up. The sky outside his window showed the washed-out gray of pre-dawn, cold and damp looking. Bodhi wriggled deeper into his blankets, burrowing up against the solid warmth of Cassian’s body. Cassian snuffled softly in response, rolling to one side and curving his arm around Bodhi’s waist to tug him closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just smut. there's some feelings sneaking in at the end because these two can't just be happy. 
> 
> partially inspired by this [VERY NSFW gif set. ](http://sterekotp1.tumblr.com/post/159252272340/theorientalpornographer-i-never-thought-frottage)
> 
> seriously, NSFW, penises and such. don't say i didn't warn you.
> 
> title from "hunger of the pine" by alt-j

Bodhi opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what had woken him up. The sky outside his window showed the washed-out gray of pre-dawn, cold and damp looking. Bodhi wriggled deeper into his blankets, burrowing up against the solid warmth of Cassian’s body. Cassian snuffled softly in response, rolling to one side, and curving his arm around Bodhi’s waist to tug him closer.

“Why’re we awake?”, he mumbled, his face pressed into Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi shrugged, twisting to face Cassian more directly. He smiled softly at the soft furrow that had formed between Cassian’s eyebrows, the gentle downward tilt of his mouth and his resolutely closed eyes. Bodhi smoothed his thumb across Cassian’s brow and rested his palm against Cassian’s cheek. “Not sure. Jus’ woke up f’ some reason”, Bodhi said, his voice muddled by sleep.

Cassian hummed softly, tightening his arm around Bodhi and rolling up onto his knees and elbows over him, their cocoon of blankets sliding down to his waist. He rubbed his face against Bodhi’s neck, a sharp rasp of stubble soothed by a series of soft kisses, and settled with his mouth pressed to Bodhi’s shoulder. “Well since m’up now, what d’you want to do, beautiful?” His voice was quiet, muffled against Bodhi’s skin.

Bodhi grinned, wrapping his arms around Cassian’s waist and tugging Cassian’s body down against him. “Well, this is nice”, he said happily; silently cataloguing the points of contact between them, chest and stomach, his thighs against Cassian’s hips.

Cassian chuckled, a soft rumble of vibration against Bodhi’s neck, his hips beginning a slow rhythm of motion against Bodhi’s. “It is _very_ nice. Could be better though.”

Bodhi tipped his head back against the pillows, spreading his thighs further and bending his knees for leverage to rock back up against Cassian’s slight weight pressing him into the mattress. He slid his hands up Cassian’s back and over his shoulder blades, then back down, dipping his fingers under the waistband of Cassian’s boxers before snapping the elastic gently. “Off with these, then. Want t’feel you.”

Cassian pushed himself up on one arm, fumbling with the other to push his underwear down over his hips and past his knees and then reaching for Bodhi’s as well. “Come on, lift your hips there, bossy”, he said, his eyes bright with held back laughter, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against Bodhi’s mouth.

Bodhi whined, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even as Cassian pulled away. “Give me a proper kiss, Cass, don’t care about your morning breath.” He pouted at Cassian, widening his eyes and pushing out his lower lip, slick and pink.

Cassian huffed out an exaggerated sigh, a smile curving his lips as he pushed Bodhi’s shoulders back down and licked into Bodhi’s mouth roughly, chasing away the sleep sour taste. Bodhi moaned in response, hands scrabbling to push his boxers out of the way before settling on Cassian’s ass, urging him to move.  The slow drag and slide felt incredible, silky skin interspersed with the roughness of the hair on Cassian’s stomach. Cassian groaned into his mouth, reaching down to line up Bodhi’s dick against his own, his thumb dragging through the moisture beginning to gather at the tip.

Cassian pulled away from Bodhi’s mouth reluctantly, biting his lip. “Fuck. Bodhi, tell me what you want.” Cassian’s voice was rough - either from sleep or arousal, Bodhi didn’t care - sending a slow curl of warmth through his chest.

“Just like this, Cass. Just – just touch me, please.” Bodhi felt desperate already, like he was going to fly out of his own skin. He wanted to feel Cassian everywhere – around him, inside him – safe and whole and alive. Cassian closed his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead against Bodhi’s before pulling away place a soft kiss in the same place.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, reverently kissing down the strong line of Bodhi’s nose, then the point of his chin, urging him to tip his head back so he could draw his mouth wetly over Bodhi’s pulse point. Bodhi closed his eyes, letting Cassian’s steady touch ease him into place. He heard the soft ‘snick’ of a cap opening and closing, letting out a low moan as Cassian’s lube-slicked hand returned and wrapped around his length.

“Fuck – Cass. Oh…oh…fuck.” Words failed him, any chance at articulation lost to the slick pull of Cassian’s hand around him combined with the drag of Cassian’s dick against his hip. Bodhi tightened his arms around Cassian, fingertips digging into the muscles of his back. Cassian’s mouth was still at his neck, tongue and teeth surely leaving a mark that no one would miss. Bodhi didn’t care, he was proud to call Cassian his, to remember Cassian’s desire later, pressing his fingers against the bruised skin when doubt and anxiety clouded his mind. The thought of it hardened his dick further, pre-come adding to the slick mess between them.

Cassian slid his hand lower, curving around the heavy weight of his balls to press the knuckles of two fingers firmly against Bodhi’s perineum. His hips continued their slow roll, Bodhi’s dick now trapped between their stomachs. Bodhi rocked his own hips up, sparks of pleasure crackling under his skin. His orgasm caught him by surprise, come seeping out of his dick to paint Cassian’s belly in slow pulses. His breath caught in his chest, sharp hiccups of air escaping in staccato bursts. Cassian moved from his neck back to his mouth, tongue slick against his own as he abandoned the torturous motion between Bodhi’s legs to wrap his fingers around his own dick.

Bodhi held Cassian tightly, returning his kiss with fervor even as he gasped for breath. Cassian pulled away, dropping his cheek to Bodhi’s chest as he stripped his hand over his own dick. He came with a sudden grunt, collapsing against Bodhi, and slowing the motion of his hand until he was left just holding his dick in his fist, come pearling from the tip and over his fingers.

His heart was racing, Bodhi could feel it pounding through his body. He untangled one arm from Cassian’s sprawled form to touch Cassian’s face gently, his thumb against the kiss swollen curve of his lips. “It’s official, you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” The words were said teasingly, but Bodhi was good at reading Cassian’s tone by now and he could hear the trembling edge of worry laced through them.

“Good. I guess you’re stuck with me anyway,” Bodhi replied, glancing down at Cassian’s face. His eyes dropped closed at the comment, the final remaining tension draining from his body. Bodhi bucked his hips, urging Cassian to roll to one side. “Speaking of - shove over or we’ll be glued together the next time we wake up.”

Cassian smiled and sprawled onto this back, the hair on his belly twisted and tangled with the mix of their come smeared across it. “I don’t know, being stuck together might be kind of… interesting – don’t you think?” He opened one eye as Bodhi climbed from the bed to retrieve a washcloth, unabashedly checking out Bodhi’s ass as he navigated the mess strewn across the floor.

“You say that now, but I bet you’d change your tune when it yanked all that hair out,” Bodhi said over his shoulder, raising one eyebrow as he caught Cassian watching him. Cassian smirked in response, letting his eyes linger until Bodhi stepped out of view. He slipped into the bathroom, the sound of water running into the sink lulling Cassian back into a sort of half slumber. The bed dipped as Bodhi climbed back onto it, followed by the warmth of the washcloth as Bodhi cleaned his stomach and hand. There was a wet slap as the washcloth hit the floor across the room, ostensibly tossed there by Bodhi. Cassian smiled, humming softly as Bodhi curled up into his arms again, his back against Cassian’s chest.

Cassian was almost asleep when Bodhi spoke, soft words in the quiet room. “I love you, Cass. Whether you believe it or not, it’s the truth.”

Cassian pressed a gentle kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder. “I love you too, Bodhi. Just – just keep telling me. Maybe one of these days it’ll break through my thick skull.”

Bodhi sighed, taking Cassian’s hand in his and pulling it up to rest on his chest over his heart. "Okay, I can do that."


End file.
